Through The Looking Glass: Shrimpless Worlds
by greenfairy5760
Summary: There are worlds without shrimp, worlds without Willow Rosenberg, worlds without Edward Cullen and worlds where they never fall in love. Here's a peek at what might have been in the Twilight's Darkness universe.
1. Vague Disclaimer

As Anya said in the episode 'Triangle', there were many worlds, even a world without shrimp. Here's a look at all the different versions of Willow and Edward in the Twilight's Darkness universe. Who are they? Are they human or otherwise? And do they ever make it to each other or are they kept apart by life and fate?

I don't own the characters of Twilight, they belong to Stephanie Meyers, and I don't own the characters of Buffy, they belong to Joss Whedon. I just simply play with them for free and my own fiendish glee.


	2. Black King, White Knight

Pale nimble fingers danced up and down my back. "What about now," a sweet little voice chirped.

I shifted to my left and looked upon the half naked Lolita by my side. Clad in only a pair of white panties with a cartoon cat missing a mouth on the front and a matching bra, the vampire beside me was the definition of jailbait.

I sighed and took hold of her hand, stopping her questing fingertips. "Darling, I will never be ticklish," I softly stated.

Her lips puckered into a perfect pout which demanded and received a kiss. Her fae-like features scrunched in gleeful pleasure as I pulled back.

I knew I shouldn't be here. Even if she was technically twenty-nine, she was just as much a child to me as her appearance suggested. Since the day Aro shrieked her name, calling her into the large chamber of the Volturi, I was bound to her.

Her 'father' was more than disappointed with the loss of the only creature that could create the happiness his mate did, but with one lingering hug and whispered promises of constant visits I was given his blessing.

The shrill sobs of the women of my family combined with the anguished growls from my sons were also a factor. Aro was more than pleased to see the perfect façade that had been in place in my family for centuries crack and shatter in mere moments.

I knew my eyes should be focused on topaz eyes that matched my own and my hands should be running through brown locks as I soothed my wife. Yet, my feet carried me to my true mate. All I was able to see was crimson locks and eyes bewitched to appear hazel-green.

The 'Volturi Princess' was a cold and untouchable creature to all except her 'Daddy'. The last tribute from Eleazar and the others in Denali in return for never having to be recruited into the guard, she was claimed to be the ultimate form of power.

I was well aware of the stories, Aro and Caius made sure there was always a witness for her cruel moments and the executions she committed for her fellow members.

Somehow, I wasn't expecting what I saw before me. Her features were so light and delicate, almost like a china doll. Still young and quite active for a member of the inner circle, her skin was like porcelain but with light freckles that should have been burned away in her transformation. As she turned to nod to Marcus, Aro, Caius and their wives, I also spotted what looked like tattoos of angel wings on her shoulder blades and a griffin that looked like it came from the Book of Kells with a 'W' beneath it in between the two wings.

As my eyes raked over her face, I almost smiled at the pert nose that defied her last name. Wide hazel-green eyes topped off with long lashes and eyelids that looked made up. Her lips were full and pouty, much different than the thinner version of her mouth I spied in the picture Carmen kept with her as penance.

Her clothes made her stand out even more in the room filled with stylishly dressed creatures. She wore a simple pair of blue jeans, a white tank top and the same kind of black high top sneakers Edward was so fond of wearing. She had three slim throwing knives strapped to her left leg. On her right, a mid-sized knife with a curved handle was sheathed.

She looked every inch the sixteen-year-old she was when Marcus bit her and God help me, I didn't care.

Her eyes flickered over our group rapidly, as if she was assessing us all. Her eyes narrowed on a spot behind me briefly before she actually locked eyes with me.

I was sure she could see it all there. Hopelessness, desperation and infatuation all rolled up into one damned package.

A beatific smile spread across her face and reached her eyes and she held her hand to me. I took it without question and looked back at my family.

Esme was sobbing tearlessly as Alice held her upright, a distraught look on her face. She must not have seen this coming.

Jasper stood behind them rigidly, his eyes fixed on the innocent-looking yet dangerous member of the Volturi.

Emmett stood near my wife, looking saddened for the first time in his life as a vampire. Rosalie was off to the side, a small smile on her face as her eyes jumped from me to the girl I was about to join. As she caught me looking, she graced me with a small nod, earning a small snarl from my oldest.

Edward was in his usual position, Bella and his child behind him as he postured towards whoever offended him with a simple thought. As I thought this, he flashed me a surprised and hurt look before relaxing into a less threatening stance.

His bride shifted as if she had to keep up pretenses among her own kind. "I don't understand. I'm shielding him. How can she make him do this," she trilled shrilly.

I winced as her loud voice rang across the cavernous room. I caught the redhead rolling her eyes. It seemed as if every supernatural female other than Esme and Alice disliked Isabella Cullen. I wondered if my mate would be as vocal about her dislike as Rosalie or Leah Clearwater.

My question was soon answered by a glint of black and silver whistling through the air. With a clear thud, the sheathed knife was sticking out of Bella's throat. We all turned to the source. She scowled as she hissed out, "Shut the fuck up! You talk to goddamned much."

Her dark look turned lighter as she took in the sight of Bella and Edward trying to dislodge the blade. A peal of giggles poured out as Edward was forced to rip the blade out, causing his wife pain.

Even seeing this dark pixie amused by my son and his family's suffering didn't stop me from turning back to her. I retrieved the knife from where Edward tossed it, taking great care to clean the traces of venom and animal blood off of it before handing it back to her.

She accepted it and placed it back into its sheath, waiting for the newlywed couple to return their focus to her.

"I'm not you, Isabella. I don't string boys or grown men of any species along and I don't use magic of any sort to keep them around. Anything the dear doctor feels is all his own. Also, manipulating emotions is a very new addition to my growing collection. By the way, thanks Jasper," her words are sweetly uttered yet poisonous. Every word meant to hit a target and it does without fail.

It all falls into place. We came here to understand why the Volturi were willing to just take the Denali coven's word along with her as a present. We wondered what the Volturi had planned for Bella and Renesme and now we knew. Nothing, the hybrid was nothing compared to a vampire that can copy abilities. Even if Renesme had a power worth recruiting, it was now the Volturi's also.

Alice and Jasper must have realized the futility in staying. They quickly carried Esme out, Edward and Bella trailing behind with Renesme safely tucked between them. I was quickly forgotten by the newlyweds as I wasn't important in their everlasting epic love story. Rosalie and Emmett brought up the rear, occasionally looking behind them.

A light tapping on my nose brought me back to the present. "Where did you go," my Willow asked softly, her voice full of worry.

Smiling up at the vision straddling my waist, I reassured her. "I was just thinking of the day my life truly started, darling," I explained.

Her soft, strong hands traced my face as she stared into my bright crimson eyes. "My black king, my white knight…."


End file.
